hiddensidefandomcom-20200215-history
Parents Just Don't Understand
Parents Just Don't Understand is the tenth and final episode of the first season and the tenth overall of . It was released early on December 20, 2019 while its official release date was January 30, 2020. Official Description Jack and Parker are in big trouble when their parents are called into the school for a particularly unpleasant parent-teacher conference. They only missed ONE assignment and that’s because they were busy saving Newbury. And now their secret life as ghost hunters are at risk of being exposed… Plot Parker's parents, Bob and Linda, are walking to Newbury High School with Parker and Jack in tow since Mr. Clarke called their respective parents for a parent-teacher conference after Jack and Parker missed an assignment (due to them being busy ghost hunting) while Headmistress Rose Davids waits for them at the school's entrance. Jack and Parker rant about being in trouble for trying to save Newbury; Jack wishes they could tell their parents the truth but Parker disagrees as she doesn't think their families would handle that. When everybody is inside Rose takes Jack aside and gently asks him what is going on since she is not only his principal but also his mother but Jack reluctantly brushes her off. At Mr. Clarke's classroom, Rose tries to apologize for their children's behavior while Parker's parents are busy talking on their phones. However, Mr. Clarke says he doesn't accept her apology, before turning around and revealing that he has been gloomed before throwing gloom at the parents. Suddenly, Mamali appears out of Mr. Clarke's mouth and she tells the Hunters that she plans to take their parents to the Hidden Side in order to exploit their true identity. However, when she attempts to teleport, Mr. Clarke hits the celling. The Gloombies begin attacking Parker and Jack, forcing them to flee the room. As they are running away, Mamali uses her long arms to steal Jack's phone, which gives the Gloombies a chance to attack Jack. Meanwhile, Parker is able to sneak up on Mamali and shoots her. However, Mamali grabs Parker's phone and then Parker herself before taunting her about her gloomed parents wanting to eat her. Facing a tough situation, Parker presses the delayed Blaster and when Mamali grabs her phone, she thinks she is taking a selfie but is shot. This causes her to touch Jack's capturing mechanism and just like the rest of her fellow Boss Ghosts, she too is captured. The job is still not done yet, as Jack is still being chased by Gloombies. Parker throws Jack his phone and they are able to free their parents from their possession. When the parents ask what happened, Parker and Jack lie by saying that they received evening detention, which would last for a while so that they can have more time to hunt ghosts. The parents agree with the punishment before Parker's parents go back to their phones and Rose urges everyone to leave and get some dinner. Jack and Parker high five before following their families outside while Mr. Clarke throws up gloom over the railing although nobody notices. Cast *Bob Jackson - William Kasten *Jack Davids - Corey Krueger *Linda Jackson - Lindsey Alena *Mamali - L.C. Curci *Mr. Clarke - Michael R. Johnson *Parker L. Jackson - Amelia Clover *Rose Davids - Deborah Marlowe Transcript For the transcript of this episode, click here. Trivia *'Boss Ghost': Mamali *This is the last episode to release in 2019. **This is also the last episode of Season 1. **This episode is also the first episode of 2020. *This episode marks the first appearance of Jack's mother, Rose Davids. **It also marks the first appearances of Bob and Linda, Parker's parents. *This is the fourth episode to take place at Newbury High School. **It is also the third to take place at night at the school. *This is the second episode where J.B. and Douglas Elton don't make an appearance. **This is the third for Spencer. *This is the first episode not to end on a cliffhanger since "Life in the Ghost Lane". *This episode was released on YouTube after Season 2 episodes "Carnival of Doom" and "Flying Lessons". Gallery 20191220_165328_rmscr.jpg Screenshotter--ParentsJustDontUnderstandLEGOHiddenSideEpisode10-0’09”.jpg Screenshotter--ParentsJustDontUnderstandLEGOHiddenSideEpisode10-0’14”.jpg Screenshotter--ParentsJustDontUnderstandLEGOHiddenSideEpisode10-0’18”.jpg Screenshotter--ParentsJustDontUnderstandLEGOHiddenSideEpisode10-0’25”.jpg Screenshotter--ParentsJustDontUnderstandLEGOHiddenSideEpisode10-0’34”.jpg Screenshotter--ParentsJustDontUnderstandLEGOHiddenSideEpisode10-0’35”.png Screenshotter--ParentsJustDontUnderstandLEGOHiddenSideEpisode10-0’38”.jpg Screenshotter--ParentsJustDontUnderstandLEGOHiddenSideEpisode10-0’43”.png Screenshotter--ParentsJustDontUnderstandLEGOHiddenSideEpisode10-0’50” (1).jpg Screenshotter--ParentsJustDontUnderstandLEGOHiddenSideEpisode10-0’50”.jpg Screenshotter--ParentsJustDontUnderstandLEGOHiddenSideEpisode10-0’53”.jpg Screenshotter--ParentsJustDontUnderstandLEGOHiddenSideEpisode10-0’57”.jpg 20191220_163735_rmscr.jpg 20191220_164401_rmscr.jpg 20191220_165112_rmscr.jpg 20191224_194504_rmscr.jpg 20191224_194538_rmscr.jpg 20191224_194437_rmscr.jpg 20191224_194314_rmscr.jpg 20191224_194347_rmscr.jpg Screenshotter--ParentsJustDontUnderstandLEGOHiddenSideEpisode10-1’03”.jpg Screenshotter--ParentsJustDontUnderstandLEGOHiddenSideEpisode10-1’06”.jpg Screenshotter--ParentsJustDontUnderstandLEGOHiddenSideEpisode10-1’16”.jpg Screenshotter--ParentsJustDontUnderstandLEGOHiddenSideEpisode10-1’27”.jpg Screenshotter--ParentsJustDontUnderstandLEGOHiddenSideEpisode10-1’37”.jpg Screenshotter--ParentsJustDontUnderstandLEGOHiddenSideEpisode10-1’41”.jpg Screenshotter--ParentsJustDontUnderstandLEGOHiddenSideEpisode10-1’56”.jpg Screenshotter--ParentsJustDontUnderstandLEGOHiddenSideEpisode10-2’03”.jpg Screenshotter--ParentsJustDontUnderstandLEGOHiddenSideEpisode10-2’12”.jpg Screenshotter--ParentsJustDontUnderstandLEGOHiddenSideEpisode10-2’23”.jpg Screenshotter--ParentsJustDontUnderstandLEGOHiddenSideEpisode10-2’29”.jpg Screenshotter--ParentsJustDontUnderstandLEGOHiddenSideEpisode10-2’33”.jpg Screenshotter--ParentsJustDontUnderstandLEGOHiddenSideEpisode10-2’36”.jpg Category:2019 Category:Hidden Side Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Season 1 Category:2019 episodes Category:2020 Category:2020 episodes